1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of insect control, and more particularly, to an improved apparatus which may be used in conjunction with non-toxic attractant and non-toxic killing substance to capture and kill wasps such as yellow jackets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The modern history of insect control is replete with proposed solutions to the problem of attracting and removing undesirable insects from the environment in which people wish to conduct activity.
Should a movie company wish to conduct a shoot in a remote location which is infested with wasps, the expense of any delay caused by the fear of being stung may ultimately cause the project to be abandoned or moved to a more controlled site.
Most current insect control procedures utilize chemical warfare to "control" the environment with a massive spray program. Unfortunately, this tactic may also inflict irreparable damage upon the environment.
Some new methods rely upon ferimons to attract the insects into a trap but then use poison bait in the trap to kill the insects. The poison bait is still harmful to the environment and a potential threat to the users and unsupervised children and pets of the users.
One of the insects usually found at remote sites, camp grounds, etc. is the yellow jacket.
The yellow jacket is a small wasp with black and yellow stripes. They belong to the group called social wasps, and are related to hornets. This insect is capable of inflicting multiple stings. They eat the nectar and juices of ride fruit and do some damage to orchards and market gardens.
Thus, there has long been a need for an environmentally friendly method of insect control.
It is desired that such an arrangement use a non-toxic attractant to entice the insects into a trap.
It is further desired at the trap arrangement utilize a non-toxic substance to kill the insects.